playstationhomefandomcom-20200214-history
Clothes female
Did you want male clothes? If so, then click here. PlayStation Home provides you with unique clothing to make your avatar represent you. With new clothes designers joining the community, there is no telling what options you will have. Below we provide you information on each article of clothing that you can obtain, and how to obtain it. Headgear :None ::How to Obtain: None. :Green-Yellow-Red Beanie ::How to Obtain: None. :Pink-Camo Fishing Hat ::How to Obtain: None. :Canvas Ballcap ::How to Obtain: None. Hands :None ::How to Obtain: None. :Black Gloves ::How to Obtain: None. :White Echochrome Gloves ::How to Obtain: Reach 3,000 points on Stage A of Echochrome. Torso :Dark Blue Home T-Shirt ::How to Obtain: None. :White T-Shirt ::How to Obtain: None. :Light Blue Tanktop ::How to Obtain: None. :Red Short Sleeve Shirt ::How to Obtain: None. :Black Short Sleeved Shirt ::How to Obtain: None. :NAMCO Galaga Jacket ::How to Obtain: In Galaga, let the enemy capture a ship (you must have more than one life to do this). Your captured ship will turn red. Kill all of the enemies around the enemy holding your ship. When he is the last one, follow his pattern. Right as he is going off of the bottom of the screen, crash into your ship (the red one). After the game, you should get a gift. :NAMCO Dig-Dug T-Shirt ::How to Obtain: Eat a carrot in Dig-Dug in the NAMCO Museum Trial. :NAMCO Xevious T-Shirt ::How to Obtain: Find the White Tower in Xevious in the NAMCO Museum Trial. :NAMCO Galaga T-Shirt ::How to Obtain: Beat Stage 2 in Galaga in the NAMCO Museum Trial. :White Echochrome Torso ::How to Obtain: Reach 3,000 points on Stage A of Echochrome. :Red and Black Striped Long Sleeved Shirt ::How to Obtain: Get a cherry on PAC-MAN in the NAMCO Museum Trial. :NAMCO PAC-MAN T-Shirt ::How to Obtain: Get a cherry on PAC-MAN in the NAMCO Museum Trial. :Denim Jacket ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. :Halterneck ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. :Layered T-Shirt ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. : Legs :Blue Jeans ::How to Obtain: None. :Green Loose Capris ::How to Obtain: None. :Black Daisy Dukes ::How to Obtain: None. :Red Plaid Skirt ::How to Obtain: None. :Black Baggy Jeans with Belt ::How to Obtain: None. :Echochrome White Legs ::How to Obtain: Reach 3,000 points on Stage A of Echochrome. :NAMCO Shorts ::How to Obtain: Eat a strawberry in Pac-Man in the NAMCO Museum Trial. :Jeans with Turnups ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. :Smart Shorts ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. :Sweat Pants ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. Feet :Black Dress Shoes ::How to Obtain: None. :Black Flip Flops with a White Bottom ::How to Obtain: None. :Flower Dress Shoes ::How to Obtain: None. :Blue and Yellow Shoes ::How to Obtain: None. :Bare Feet ::How to Obtain: None. :NAMCO Shoes ::How to Obtain: Beat Stage 2 of Pac-Man in the NAMCO Museum Trial. :'Echochrome White Feet ::How to Obtain: Reach 3,000 points on Stage A of Echochrome. :Basketball Boots ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. :Walking Sandals ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. :Work Boots ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. Jewelry Left Ear :None ::How to Obtain: None. :Silver Hoop ::How to Obtain: None. Right Ear :None ::How to Obtain: None. :Silver Hoop ::How to Obtain: None. Accessories Glasses :None ::How to Obtain: None. :White Rounded Glasses ::How to Obtain: None. :Green and Yellow 80's Glasses ::How to Obtain: None. :Star Sunglasses ::How to Obtain: BUY from the Mall. $0.49 USD. Headphones :Loop-Around, Circular Headphones ::How to Obtain: None.